The present disclosure provides an optical switch, and more particularly, to a thermo-optic optical switch.
Typically, a thermo-optic effect may be a phenomenon in which a refractive index of a material changes with a temperature. A typical thermo-optic device may change the phase of light using a thermo-optic effect. A typical optical device may include waveguides using a Mach-Zehnder interferometer (MZI) scheme. For example, the MZI waveguide may modulate and/or switch an optical signal using a single phase shifter.